


They Were Roommates

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Peter using memes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: The teams finds out that you, Natasha, and Carol are all in a relationship together and some of them were completely clueless to this even though you all weren't hiding it.





	They Were Roommates

It had been about three months since you had entered a relationship with both Carol and Natasha. You and your girlfriends hadn’t told the others in the tower about your relationship yet. It wasn’t that you all were purposely keeping it from them, it was just that none of you felt like you had to tell them about the nature of the relationship.

It wasn’t until Tony said something about the three of you being roommates when Peter chimed in, “Oh my God, they were roommates.”

Steve being up on meme culture immediately caught on along with Bucky.  Natasha facepalmed at the three of them.  Carol merely chuckled and you rolled your eyes.  “Of course that’s what Peter decides to say,” you mumbled.

“Wait,” Sam held up his hands, catching on a bit slower than Steve and Bucky had.  “Y’all are together?  Like together, together?”

Clint shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth and said, “Yeah, where the hell have you guys been for the past three months?  Did you think they just had sleepovers literally every single night?”

“Listen, birdbrain,” Sam pointed a finger at Clint who merely grinned back at Sam.

“Guys!”  You shouted.  “It’s not that big a deal, yeah we’re together.  And Peter what did we say about the usage of memes?”

“To… do them?”  He asked sheepishly.

“No, we said one per day along with the pop culture references.  You’ve used your limit for the day,” Natasha told him.

“What did I do?!”  He asked defensively.

“This morning when Sam scared you and almost made you drop your croissant,” Carol said.  “And then during training, you started doing the Star Wars theme song as you pretended one of Nat’s escrima sticks was a lightsaber,” Carol said.

Peter crossed his arms and pouted.  Wanda shook her head and fought back a grin, “Well I knew too, they’re not subtle you guys.  How did you not notice?”

Pietro nodded his head, “For Avengers, you all are certainly not observant when it comes to your own team.”  The others looked a little sheepish at that.  Some questions were asked, but for the most part, they left the three of you alone about your relationship and didn’t make a big deal out of it.


End file.
